Generally, image data is encoded by a codec according to a certain data compression standard, for example, moving picture expert group (MPEG) standard, and then stored in a storage medium in a form of a bitstream or transmitted through a communication channel.
Scalable video coding (SVC) is a video compression method for suitably adjusting and transmitting an amount of data in accordance with various communication networks and terminals. The SVC provides a video encoding method adaptively used in various transmission networks and various receiving terminals using one video stream.
Also, recently, a multiview video coding technology for 3-dimensional (3D) video coding is widely provided according to supply of 3D multimedia devices and 3D multimedia content.
According to such general SVC or multiview video coding, a video is encoded according to an encoding method limited based on a certain size of a block.